


Encounter of Souls in Scotland. Story of Our Life.

by EfrainJorge



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Lives, Soulmates, Spiritual, Vicbourne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EfrainJorge/pseuds/EfrainJorge
Summary: A man tormented by the tragic experiences of his past, admired by society but plunged into loneliness and pain. A bridge between the past and the present, between lives, mysterious experiences and premonitory signs, and an encounter (or reunion) between souls in a majestic and magical place. A story of Lord Melbourne and Victoria of the type Alternate Universe - Modern Setting.





	1. A Summer in Scotland.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laurielove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurielove/gifts), [Jacquianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacquianne/gifts), [Elizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth/gifts), [Moonlight91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight91/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While a recurring nightmare (remembrance of a tragic experience of the past) stir up the pain of a man, without knowing it is approaching a crucial moment in his life. The famous writer William Melbourne is about to face his destiny, and a bridge between the past and the present will be established.

The images were repeated like hundreds of times before. The snow was falling and a thick blanket covered the whole forest, the trees with their bare branches clothed with snow and on the floor accumulating a thick layer that grew with the falling of the flakes and in which the feet already plunged far above the ankles.  
Even though he knew it was not real, he could almost feel as if the cold were wrapping him again. He could almost see his icy breath in front of himself. As on all previous occasions they were walking painfully through the forest, making their way with difficulty. And suddenly it was hell...  
Outbursts, bursts of light, loud noises, cries of fear, authority and pain... the bodies that ran and fought, the desperation to survive. And suddenly a definite outburst, at least for him...  
And then the feeling of being lying again on the frozen ground, the sight of blood covering and fouling the snow, that red corrupting the pure white of the white mantle that had descended from the skies... The image of his friend lying near him, with his body shattered, irreparably dead.  
Then the tiredness, the pain, the cold, the numbness with which he has to fight, and the fear, the fear of death... And inevitably comes the moment when he is about to surrender, he has reached the limit of his strength and thinks to surrender to the dream, to that final and irreversible dream. But then, as always, she appeared... as arising out of nothing, as if her had materialized in the air.  
A celestial image, like an angel. A vision of another world and another time. With her clothes as strange, as of another time. Her unmistakably feminine body, surely beautiful, beneath those long, relatively wide clothes. That ethereal, supernatural aura that seemed to surround her. And that face... what tormented him most, the certainty that he had seen her face clearly that time, but now it was only a fuzzy, almost blurred image that he could not discern.  
And then the climax, the voice of her, speaking to him, a sweet voice that seemed full of love and compassion:  
\- Resist you, William! You have to resist... You have to wait for me, you have to be here for me.  
The man woke up startled, as he always had that dream or nightmare. He sat up in bed. He was sweating cold and his breathing was agitated, and he felt his heart beating fast. He ran palm of a hand over his face, and then as it was a routine in those cases, he pulled his legs out of the sheets and put his bare feet on the floor, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
He reached out and opened a drawer of the small table beside his bed. He extracted a chain with a crucifix, held it to his lips and kissed it, then closed the palm of his hand and pressed the crucifix.  
\- I'm here mother... I'm here guys, for all of you - the man said quietly, almost whispering, with weariness and sadness.  
After a short time, he put the chain in place and lay on his back, and saw the ceiling a few moments, until he fell asleep again.  
The next day the man was having breakfast early and when the coffee was finished, he heard knocks on the door. He went to the door of the house and opened it, to meet the postman, a middle-aged man with a good-natured look.  
\- Good morning, Mr. Melbourne - the postman said with a friendly smile.  
\- Good morning, Mr. Johnson - said Mr. Melbourne.  
The mailman showed him a medium-sized package, wrapped in brown packing paper, and written in large letters: "For Mr. William Melbourne", accompanied by the address in smaller letters. Mr. Melbourne signed the acknowledgment of receipt, and after a short conversation with the postman, they gently dismissed each other.  
Melbourne tore the paper from the wrapping, and watched with interest the book, which was what contained the package. "The Last Dream of Colonel Lamb" was the title, and on the back cover was a succinct description of the novel, and a very short biographical synthesis of the author: William Melbourne.  
Melbourne thought it was just the kind of editing he liked, and he took note in his mind that he should call his editor to tell him and thank him that he had listened to his wishes.  
But then came the recurring nightmare back to his mind ... a nightmare that had been a reality, a damn reality already distant in time.  
"20 years, more than 20 years," thought Melbourne with a mixture of grief and surprise, as he fixed his eyes on an almanac hanging on the wall and proceeded with a pen to mark the date of that day: Thursday, July 1 1965. So many years, and it seemed that it had been practically yesterday. And how could it not be an experience close to death?  
He had had so many times that dream in those two decades, which he no longer cared about. But that day, for some reason, the images of the dream did not want to leave his head. And that woman... his "protective angel", of whom he had spoken so often with his friends, for some a simple hallucination, a product of his mind, the materialization of his will to fight and his desire to live, an instrument of his subconscious... and for others a supernatural phenomenon, a paranormal manifestation, perhaps those famous ethereal ladies or angels who came to the aid of soldiers wounded to the brink of death on the battlefield.  
He had long ago opted for the most logical, most rational, skeptical explanation that it had been a hallucination, a trick of his psyche. But even sometimes he had doubts, when that image so lived came to him in memories and especially in dreams.  
He shook his head and tried to dismiss it as the foolishness it had to be, having much more important things to do. He bathed and changed his clothes, he groomed, getting ready to leave, since at noon he intended to go to lunch at his friends' pub. Before, he had time to sit at his desk and move ahead with some of his work, and check his schedule. And then he saw his engagement the next day. He had to go to the nearest railway station to pick up his friend Frederick's niece, who when he learned that he needed an assistant for his summer job, offered him his niece as a trainee.  
Fred told him that the girl was very intelligent, disciplined and hardworking, that she wanted to be a writer and that she was a great admirer of the writer William Melbourne, from whom she had read all his novels. Although at first Melbourne had been a bit skeptical and would have preferred someone older, he finally surrendered to the recommendations of his friend Fred and decided to give the girl a chance. After all, he too had been young and had suffered because of the skepticism of the older people over their ability and commitment. So now he was waiting for the arrival of a young woman whom he did not know and that he prayed for her to be even though even half as good as her uncle described her, and at least she was skilled and serious enough to do the job.  
He was finishing up his preliminary notes and putting some papers in a folder, when he heard the sound of a car that seemed to be approaching a greater speed than usual within the limits of the town. He heard the car stop with a strong braking, in the quiet street, and he was tempted to look out the window, but he finally desist doing it. Surely it would be some foolish youngster with his parents' car or some parishioner with a few more drinks. A few minutes passed, and then he heard knocks on the door, and he was surprised, because when he was there he usually did not receive visits from anyone and the few people who came for reasons of work (such as the postman), should not come that day and at that hour. He stood up and went to the door hoping that whoever it was would not take much time because he wanted to go to lunch early.  
When he opened the door he took a surprise... in front of him was a thin and rather short girl of stature, wearing a lightweight blue cloth dress that came down a little below her knees and had straps in shoulders. The girl had flat shoes, similar to those of a ballet dancer, and she wore no stockings. Around her head the girl had a large multicolored scarf knotted under her chin, as if it were a veil, and she wore dark sunglasses. A woman's bag was hanging from her shoulder, not too big.  
The girl took off her glasses, revealing beautiful brown eyes. The young woman also seemed a bit surprised or intimidated, and that was reflected in her face. But before Melbourne asked who she was and who she wanted, the girl reacted...  
\- Mr. William Melbourne, I am the niece of your friend Frederick Atterbury... Victoria Atterbury - Victoria said, with a sweet smile, a little shy.  
\- It's a pleasure, Miss Atterbury - Melbourne replied with a friendly smile and reached out to shake Victoria's small hand - Excuse my surprise, but I was not expecting you until tomorrow.  
\- Ha, that! - Victoria said with a distressed smile - I thought: why wait another day? So I decided gain time and to come in my car.  
Mr. Melbourne lifted his head to see over her the street and he saw a 1963 MGB Roadster Convertible, red.  
\- The MGB is yours? - asked Melbourne with a tone of admiration or praise.  
\- Yes! It's pretty, is not it? - Victoria replied with joy and pride.  
-Yes, very pretty... Then the braking was you? - said Melbourne funny.  
\- Yes, it was me... sorry, I almost passed by - Victoria apologized.  
\- Sorry! I forgot my manners... please - Melbourne said, suddenly remembering that they were at the door and he had not invited her in.  
Victoria came in and Melbourne closed the door, and walked in front of her, and then pointed to an armchair.  
\- Please, have a seat - said Melbourne very kindly.  
\- Thank you - Victoria replied, undoing her handkerchief and taking it off, exposing her hair.  
Melbourne stared at her, her smooth, dark brown hair collected in a hair bun for back. He admire her beautiful childish face, her pretty lips, her elegant nose... he also realized that she looked more like a child, a teenager girl no older than 16 years.  
\- Do you want some tea, or some coffee? I can prepare it fast - Melbourne said gently.  
-No thanks. A glass of water, please - Victoria replied, a slight blush.  
Melbourne went to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water, and Victoria took two drinks. She saw that he studied her with interest, with some doubt reflected in his face.  
\- You're wondering how old I am - Victoria said with a charming smile.  
\- Excuse me... is I so obvious? - Melbourne asked with a nervous giggle, with a charming gesture - It is that you look so young.  
\- I'm 18, and I will be 19 in a few months. Remember I came driving, so I have a driver's license - she said funny.  
\- Where did you come from? - asked Melbourne.  
\- From Inverness - said Victoria, referring to the town of Inverness in the Highlands region of Scotland.  
\- It's a road trip of at least two hours... and to Inverness, did you drive too?  
\- Yes, from Edinburgh - Victoria said with satisfaction.  
Melbourne saw her with some admiration, realizing she was a daring girl for her age.  
\- Victoria, I was going to lunch at a pub of some friends... I'd like to invite you to lunch, to continue this conversation - said Melbourne.  
\- Yes, of course - said Victoria, being unable to avoid being delighted.  
-When we return, we can install your luggage in the hostel where I have reserved a room for you. It is not exactly a five star hotel, but it is very nice, clean and comfortable. And it's close at here, about five houses - Melbourne replied.  
\- Of course! Delighted!  
After a while they were at a table in the pub, and Melbourne pulled a chair back for Victoria to sit on, a chivalrous gesture that she loved and made her blush a little. After ordering the food, they began to chat.  
\- And what makes you spend the summer with an old man like me? - Melbourne asked mockingly.  
"If all the old men were as handsome as you, I would work haunted in a nursing home! Besides, you're not old, fool" Victoria thought.  
\- I'm an admirer of your work, I've read all your novels and I love them. And I want to be a writer, and I thought maybe I could learn something from you, and in any case, no harm could make me spend the summer with one of Britain's most popular writers in recent years - Victoria said.  
\- It seems reasonable... are not you studying at the University? - asked Melbourne.  
-No. I decided to take a sabbatical to be sure of what I want to do with my life. Then I could study Literature, History or Art... although my family would like me to study something more practical, like Law... or better yet, that I devote myself to look for a husband of the high society and to became a typical married lady of the aristocracy - answered Victoria, unable to avoid anger and resentment in her last words.  
\- Forgive my curiosity... Was your father an earl? - said Melbourne.  
\- Yes, it was Lord Edward Atterbury, Earl of Tyneside. He died when I was four years old, so I practically did not know him, I remember almost nothing about him. But the heir to the title was my brother Carl, he is the Earl, I do not have any title - Victoria replied, as if it were a slightly embarrassing subject for her.  
\- Like your uncle Frederick, who was the youngest son and your father was the heir of the title - replied Melbourne sympathetically.  
\- Exactly - Victoria said.  
\- Your uncle speaks wonderful things about you... he's your best public relationsist -Melbourne said, smiling.  
\- Do not believe everything he says! - Victoria replied with amusement.  
\- In your case, I am tempted to believe that he has even fallen short - he answered sincerely and gallantly.  
Victoria blushed flattered.  
-Well Victoria, my next novel will be set in the Jacobite rising of 1745, so I'll have to do a lot of historical research work, although I've already come a long way. You would have to help me in that and also organize my notes, transcribe my manuscripts... Are you good at typing? - said Lord Melbourne.  
\- A lot, in fact, I'm writing my stories with a machine. I brought my typewriter in my luggage, I never left it - she replied.  
\- Well, I have one at home, but if you'd rather use yours, no problem - he said.  
They continued to talk during the meal, rather lively, and felt the strange feeling that they had known each other for a lifetime. Then as he had promised, Melbourne helped her settle into her bedroom in the hostel, and when they finished, she accompanied him to the door of the hostel.  
\- You can come to my house for dinner tonight, I've been told I cook very well - said Melbourne.  
\- Delighted - Victoria said.  
That evening they again had a pleasant time at dinner, chatting and laughing with some Melbourne jokes and Victoria's anecdotes. Then he took her to the hostel.  
\- Well, then we'll start tomorrow, as we agreed. It was a pleasure to meet you, Victoria - said Melbourne charmingly.  
\- For me, too, William - she said with a dazzling smile while she held out her hand to him.  
To her surprise, William did not shake hands, but kissed the back of her hand gallantly.  
\- I have some aristocratic blood, too - he said mockingly.  
They both laughed. That night Melbourne went to bed in a good mood, as it had not in a long time, perhaps in years. But after a long time of sleep he returned to having the recurring nightmare, and at the end of the nightmare, as always, the words of his protector angel, the mysterious lady: "...You have to resist... You have to..."  
Not far from there, in her hostel room, Victoria slept peacefully, with a slight smile on her lips. But suddenly she began to murmur, evidently speaking in her sleep, and said in a sweet and reassuring voice:  
\- ...wait for me, you have to be here for me.


	2. The Kilt of Melbourne.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Melbourne and his new assistant Victoria Atterbury have formed a close friendship. And a playful date will bring them closer more, stirring also buried memories in their subconscious...

Victoria Atterbury and William Melbourne formed an incredible team. They both worked very well together, and William thought he'd never had such an efficient and reliable assistant.  
William discovered that this young lady was very intelligent and mature, and surprisingly had ideas and opinions very similar to his own, that her way of thinking was very similar to his. The girl was curious and meticulous, perfectionist, she liked to corroborate any historical data with several sources and to expand the information. She also had the ability to correct the texts, to suggest small changes of words or phrases that improved the style of William's writing.   
William was amazed at each one's ability to read the other's mind, and was especially amused by the fact that each one often terminated each other's sentences. Of course there were differences of opinion between them sometimes, but they were resolved with relative ease. They both laughed a lot together, shared experiences and funny anecdotes, and William told jokes that made Victoria laugh to tears.  
William felt happy and lively, even rejuvenated, and he was very inspired when he sat down to write. Sometimes he would watch Victoria quietly while she worked on her small desk, so concentrated that she did not realize he was spying on her. He delighted in that beautiful face, so sweet and childish. In her long hair, and her little hands writing with pen or working on the keys of the typewriter. He loved the girl's fashion, casual yet elegant, flawless, with pretty, vaporous dresses ideal for summer. Especially he liked the detail of her feet... Melbourne soon realized that she liked to pull her feet out of her flat dancer shoes and put them on the floor under the desk when she thought he did not see her, but when he was going to her, Victoria was thrusting her feet into her shoes so that he would not notice. Until one day he said it to her funny.   
"Victoria, if you want to go barefoot, I do not care, you can do it. After all, we work in my house and not in an office or in the university. I think we can afford it ourselves certain little freedoms for the sake of comfort," Melbourne said amusedly and with a charming smile.  
"It's that I love to go barefoot whenever I can, my mother was enraged because she said that apart from being in bad taste in a well-educated lady, I would also get ugly feet... deformed for to tread barefoot all the time in ground," Victoria said with a sweet, childlike laugh.  
"Well, I think your feet are very beautiful, and it's a part of the female anatomy that I tend to notice a lot about, I could almost say I have a fetish," said Melbourne with a smile and a giggle at the end.  
"They look beautiful to you! Thank you, I've never been told... well, I guess it's better to be comfortable while working," Victoria said, blushing.   
From that day Victoria took off her shoes as soon as she entered William's house and was barefoot all the time.  
They ate together almost every day, in William's house and often in William's friends pub. When they ate at home sometimes he cooked and sometimes she, and both cooked very well. Sometimes they walked together around the village.  
"Victoria, do not you get bored a little? I mean, we've worked so hard these days that we've never left the village, and in your spare time you spend it with me or alone at the hostel. I do not think you have not seen much of the Highlands," Melbourne asked one day as they strolled around the village.  
"Well, I'd really like to take a little walk and get to know more about these lands... but our work is so exciting that I did not have time to get bored," Victoria said, telling the truth halfway, since the other part of the truth was that she also enjoyed much company from him.   
"I think it's my duty to make sure you enjoy it, even a little, in your summer... That's why I wanted to propose you that we take one day at least for a walk, I want to take you to do something that you like or to know some nice place or pleasant... If you want, of course," said Melbourne kindly and seemingly calm, but with certain nerves not knowing very well why, because it was an innocent offer without romantic intention, or at least that wanted to believe.  
"Of course! " Victoria exclaimed excitedly, regretting that it had been very obvious "and where would you take me? " she asked more calmly.  
"I do not know, where would you like to go? If you have any suggestions, I accept it delighted and I'll take you wherever you want," Melbourne said cheerfully.  
"How about we go swimming in the lake? It would be very... " Victoria began.  
"That would be the only exception to the offer, I'm sorry. I do not like to go swimming," William replied kindly, but in a somewhat conclusive way.  
"You do not know how to swim? " Victoria asked curiously.   
"No, is not that. I know how to swim, I just do not like it... I do not like swimming in public, a stupid craze of older man, I guess." Melbourne sounded evasive and uncomfortable, as if he did not want to talk about it.  
"I see... well, I do not know... Actually, I can not think of anything right now," she replied honestly.  
"Would you like to go to a folk festival? " asked Melbourne.  
"A traditional Scottish festival? Sounds interesting," Victoria replied.  
"Yes, you know, a meeting of the Scottish clans of the Highlands... Music, clothing, games and food, all typical of the Highlands," he informed her.  
"I 'd love to go! " said Victoria.  
"All right!... Then we should find a suitable clothing for you, I'll take you to buy it this afternoon," said Melbourne.  
"Do you have to dress in the Scottish way? How good! I guess you already have your traditional clothes," Victoria said enthusiastically.  
"Yes it is."   
Two days later, Victoria was at the door of the Melbourne house waiting for him. She was dressed appropriately for the occasion, with a kilted skirt as the most striking garment. The girl took a powder box from her purse and was looking in the mirror, making sure that her hair and face looked impeccable. Then the door opened and Melbourne left, and Victoria opened her eyes in surprise.  
Melbourne wore typical Highland attire, including the Kilt, the typical skirt worn by the Scottish men... Victoria looked down from Melbourne's waist and had to make an effort not to laugh. But in the gesture of her face and the grimace of her mouth it was evident that she could not bear the urge to laugh, and Melbourne looked at her with irony.  
"Come on.. laugh... You can not stand the urge to laugh! " said Melbourne as if it were a reproach, in a half ironic and half mocking tone.   
Victoria burst into laughter.  
"I can not help it! ... You look so... picturesque, ha ha! " Victoria exclaimed with laughter.  
Melbourne also laughed.  
"As you can tell, you are a outlander! You can not appreciate the virile attractive of a Highland man," Melbourne said mockingly.  
"Are you a Scottish highlander? " Victoria asked, amused.  
"Well, my mother was... you should know if you studied my biography. English father and Scottish mother... a woman of the Highlands, whose lineage goes back to the time of the first Kings of Scotland, until the origin of the traditional clans. In my blood there are blood of Scottish warriors... and so I am only honoring my ancestors! " said Melbourne, and at the end of his speech he laughed, and Victoria laughed with him.  
"And... no, forget it," Victoria said with some embarrassment.  
"What were you about to say? Say it with confidence," replied Melbourne intrigued and amused.  
"Do you use the kilt the old way? I mean, without underwear," Victoria asked with amusement and some malice as they both laughed out loud.   
"The dirty mind of a woman! No, for your disappointment, in that... I'm not traditional... I wear underpants under the kilt. I do not like the air down there," Melbourne teased.  
"I see..." Victoria said, blushing as she glimpsed the strong legs of Melbourne. "Shall we go now?"  
"Victoria, as to that... do not you think it would be better than me...? " said Melbourne a little nervous.  
"William, we had agreed that we were going in my car," Victoria said, turning serious.  
"Yes, but... would there be any chance that you would reconsider that agreement? Or at least you let me drive," Melbourne asked shyly.  
"William, you know how bothering me that you question my driving! You're very alarmist and exaggerated, I just like to run a little, but I'm very careful and skillful," Victoria replied with some anger.  
"If you say it! Well, let's not argue... come on, we're going to be late," said Melbourne resigned and impatient.   
Melbourne was nervous all the way to the site of the festival, while Victoria drove at high speed down the road and recklessly in Melbourne's opinion, boldly but surely in Victoria's view. Upon arriving at the place, Melbourne was able to relax and began to enjoy the atmosphere, and endeavored to amuse Victoria. She was enthusiastic and she enjoyed the typical competitions, of performances of singers and folkloric music groups, encouraged by Melbourne she tried to learn traditional dances, she admired crafts. Melbourne participated in some competitions that required physical effort and skill, and Victoria admired his physical condition, and she could not help but delight in sensual malice.  
They also ate and drank, mostly drank. Getting carried away by the euphoria of the moment, Victoria drank a lot, trying different types of drinks, especially the whiskey that ran in abundance.  
"Victoria, you're drinking a lot... Lower the pace a little, or you're going to end up unconscious on the floor," William warned kindly, but seriously.   
"Does not matter! You take me home," she replied, amused, already drunk.  
"Victoria! " he exclaimed more seriously, reproachfully.  
"Ok dad! " said Victoria submissively.  
But she continued to drink despite his protests, and when he finally got her to stop, she was already drunk. Melbourne did not depart from Victoria, worried about her safety when she was drunk, fearing that one of the men at the festival would try to take advantage of her. At one point, they both turned away from the crowd and went into a corner somewhat far from the tents where all sorts of things were sold, especially alcohol and food. On their way they saw a young couple kissing on a tree.  
"Some are giving good use to their time! " Victoria exclaimed wryly, but looking sideways at Melbourne with longing and desire.  
"Victoria, I think we should go, it's late and you've had a lot of drinking," said Melbourne sensibly.   
"No, not yet! ... It's still early! ... Let's have fun, let's dance! " exclaimed Victoria euphoric by drunkenness, grabbing a hand to Melbourne and trying to pull him, but what she got was stumbling, and Melbourne had to pull her so she did not fall to ground...  
Victoria ended up in the arms of Melbourne, hugging him and her face very close to his bare chest in his half-open shirt. Victoria lifted her head and looked into Melbourne's eyes, her eyes sparkling with desire.  
"Why when I am with you I often feel that I am living a déjà vu? " Victoria asked in a tone that reflected desire and emotion, but also, strangely, sadness and nostalgia.  
"I do not know, I also sometimes feel the same... as if I had known you for a long time and some things we had already lived before, although recently I know you," answered Melbourne in a voice broken by emotion, with shivering in his body and with his arms hugging Victoria as if he wanted to protect her or not let her go.  
Emboldened by the liquor, Victoria stood on tiptoe and tried to bring her lips closer to his, but Melbourne reacted and turned his face aside.   
"Victoria, we must go, you are very... " said Lord Melbourne nervously.  
But then Victoria's face twisted in disgust and she put her hand to her mouth, and by her looks Melbourne knew she was going to vomit.  
"Victoria, no! ... Come! " said Melbourne and taking her by the shoulders made her lean to one side.  
Melbourne held the hair loose from her with affection so that she would not get dirty and made her bow her head so she would vomit.  
"That's! Good girl, expel everything... do not leave anything" said Melbourne friendly and reassuring, but with a gesture of revulsion in the face.  
Melbourne patted Victoria on the back and when she finished vomiting put his hands on the girl's shoulders and gently made her turn to face her.  
"You're good? " asked Melbourne a little worried.  
"I suppose. But I'm a little dizzy," Victoria replied with a frown on her face and narrowed eyes.   
"Okay, it's normal... I told you that you drank too much," Melbourne said affectionately as he took out a handkerchief and tenderly wiped Victoria's mouth, and then put the handkerchief in her hand. "Come on, we'll leave... I'll buy a bottle of water for you, we got into the car and left.  
Melbourne slipped his arm around the girl's waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder, making him smile. They both walked as if they were engaged, since he did not dare release her for fear that she would stumble and fall. When they got to the car, Melbourne sat her in the passenger seat and then he got behind the wheel, and drove to the village.  
Upon arrival, Melbourne parked at the entrance of the hostel where Victoria was staying and tried futilely to wake her up, but she was very numb from drunkenness.  
"We have arrived, Victoria! ... Come on ... wake up! " Melbourne said, patting her cheeks.   
"Ummm!" Victoria murmured through her teeth, sleepy, unable to wake up.  
Melbourne sighed resignedly, and wrapping his arms under her legs and down her back, he lifted her and carried her like a baby. And so carrying her took her to the hostel, where Emma, the owner of the hostel went out to meet him. Emma was an old friend from Melbourne. He briefly explained how the girl had gotten drunk during the festival.  
"But do not think badly, Emma... she's a good girl," said Melbourne, justifying her.  
"Do not be silly William! We've all been young, when I was a young girl I got drunk in worse ways," Emma replied smiling.  
"I'm going to take her to her bedroom," said Melbourne.   
"You're going to take me to the bedroom without even kissing me first! " Victoria said she had half awakened, but she was confused and sleepy, still drunk. "Give me kiss handsome! " she added, trying to kiss William on the lips.  
"No!" cried Melbourne, turning his face away from her. "Remember that you vomited, Victoria!"  
Emma burst out laughing, and Melbourne could not help but laugh too. Finally, Melbourne took Victoria to her bedroom and with the help of Emma placed her gently on her bed. Emma promised to take care of her and watch for her to be well. He went home exhausted but happy.   
In Victoria's dreams, the images of the festival mingled in a confused way with images of a dance... of a party in which people dressed in an elegant way but something rare for her, perhaps ancient. And the scene in which she was about to kiss Melbourne dressed in Scots was linked with another scene in which she too came close to him, but he dressed in a formal way and they were not outdoors like in the festival, but in a corridor illuminated with candles...

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to dedicate this story to some enthusiastic readers of my previous stories, who with their words of encouragement have encouraged me to continue writing fanfics of Vicbourne. And also to an excellent writer, whose work I admire and with whom I have established a good relationship within our community of Vicbourne. For you my friends.


End file.
